Raph did it!
by tmnt-luver
Summary: Mikey "accidentally" sets Splinter's armchair on fire, but guess who he tries to blame it on? (Feel free to read)


"Raph did it!"  
  
"Hey, look at this Raph! Donnie's got a science, burner thingy!"  
  
Raph looked at his brother, who was settling himself in Splinter's armchair, examining Donnie's new equipment. "Mikey!" Raph said. "Put that back! You know that Donnie don't like you playing with his stuff!"  
  
"Oh, what can it hurt? He's not here!" Mikey said, turning Donnie's 'burner thingy' around in his hands.  
  
Raph sat down on the sofa opposite Mikey. "Fine", he said. "But if you break it then I'm not helping you get outta it. Leo will kill ya if you do!"  
  
Mikey smiled. "Leo's not here. He and Donnie have gone out".  
  
Raph raised an eye ridge. "What about Splinter?"  
  
Mikey's smile widened. "Meditating".  
  
Raph sighed. "Fine", he repeated. "But I think you should put it back".  
  
Mikey frowned at a button he saw on Donnie's new piece of equipment. "No way, bro . . . I'm just looking . . . hey . . . what's this thing?" Mikey leaned frowned and pointed to the red button on 15cm sized lighter. Without him realising, the fabric off Splinter's armchair hung on the end of it.  
  
Raph shrugged, leaning forward also. "Dunno. But don't press it!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Mikey said. "What can it do, except light up?"  
  
Mikey rubbed his finger over the red button then, without hesitation, he pressed it down. Flames came out of the end and touched Splinter's armchair, lighting the ends of it. Mikey shot up as a flame touched his leg. Raph jumped up from the sofa, running over to the armchair and waving his hands in attempt to put the flames out.  
  
"Hot, hot, hot!" Mikey yelled, banging his leg.  
  
Grey smoke hovered in the air by the time Raph got the flames out. Splinter's armchair was black around the edges, but remained the same brown colour around the arms and middle, but it was still noticeable that it had been set on fire. Raph sighed angrily and looked at Mikey.  
  
"What can it do", he mimicked. "Except light up? Geeze Mikey! You are so in trouble! Look what you did to Splinter's armchair!"  
  
Mikey coughed slightly and looked at Raph, Donnie's lighter still remained resting in his hand. "What I did? This wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Of course it was your fault!" Raph shouted, waving his hands to try and get rid of some of the smoke. "This wasn't exactly my fault, was it?"  
  
"No, but we better do something!" Mikey said.  
  
"WE?" Raph shouted. "WE: No . . . You: Yes!"  
  
"Aww c'mon Raph! Please!" Mikey put his cute puppy-dog eyes on Raph and made his adorable, innocent face. Normally it worked. But Raph wasn't buying it.  
  
"No!"  
  
"My sons! What is going on here?"  
  
Splinter came out of his room just as Mikey and Raph placed themselves in front of his armchair, covering the burns. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air, but they didn't say anything, just looked at their sensei innocently. Mikey quickly hid Donnie's lighter behind his back.  
  
"Nothing", they both said.  
  
"What are you arguing about?" Splinter asked, eyeing each one of his sons.  
  
"Nothing", they said again, forcing a smile.  
  
Splinter eyed them once more before putting his nose in the air and taking a sniff. He could smell burning. Turning back to his sons, he took a step towards them. "My sons, what is that smell?"  
  
"Oh, erm, Mikey's cooking", Raph quickly said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, Michelangelo", Splinter said, looking at his son in orange. "That what you're cooking may be burning a little".  
  
"A little?" Raph muttered.  
  
Mikey smiled. "Oh, well, it's a new recipe, Master Splinter. Don't worry if it smells off putting. It's, erm, supposed to do that". Next to him, Raph nodded.  
  
Splinter nodded. "Very well. I'll leave you to it then". With that, he walked back into his room and closed the door shut behind him.  
  
Raph sighed and turned to Mikey. "I knew you'd get me into this!"  
  
"Blame me later, Raph!" Mikey said back. He walked around Splinter's armchair and grabbed the back of it. "C'mon, let's put this in your room".  
  
"What! Why my room?" Raph asked.  
  
"Because you, being the problem child, wanted the bigger room! And your room is the only one Splinter's armchair will fit in until we find a way outta this! Now help me with this, will ya! It's heavy!"  
  
Raph growled and grabbed the arm of the sofa, heaving it up and carrying it into his bedroom with Mikey, who was trying to come up with a way how they could replace Splinter's armchair.  
  
"Ok, I gotta idea", Mikey said as they were walking back into the living room. "There's an old antique store above here that sells all kinda things. I've been in there and seen similar chairs to Splinter's. You go up there and buy one, then we can swap it with Splinter's before anyone will find out".  
  
"Hello, Mikey!" Raph said. "How are we going to get a armchair down the manhole? It won't fit!"  
  
"Chill bro, there's a bigger sized manhole down the alleyway next to the store. Just go up there, quickly pick one, and then bring it back down here". Mikey smiled satisfactory, knowing his plan would work.  
  
"Wait - why me?!" Raph asked.  
  
"Because I have to put Donnie's thingy back!" Mikey answered.  
  
"That's no excuse for me to go! You go! I'll put Donnie's stupid thing back, you'll probably set his bed on fire!"  
  
Mikey sighed. "Fine, gimme some money"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't got any! C'mon Raph! I know you've got loads stashed somewhere, because of all those movies ya go and see. Now gimme some money, it's an emergency. I'll pay ya back!"  
  
Raph, growling, stomped into his room and came out seconds later. He shoved some notes into Mikey's hand and grabbed Donnie's lighter off him.  
  
"10 minutes", Raph warned. "No later!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" Mikey said, running out of the lair.  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
"Hey Raph! We're back! Hey . . . where's Splinter's armchair?"  
  
Raph got up off the sofa and faced Leo and Donnie. "Oh, erm, Mikey took it to that antique store to be fixed. Yeah . . . it had a, erm, small hole in it".  
  
Leo looked at his brother suspiciously. "Okay. Where's Splinter?"  
  
"In his room, meditating", Raph replied. "Hey Donnie, what's in da bags?"  
  
Donnie held up two plastic bags in one hand. "What these? Just some new equipment for my experiments I've been doing. I thought I should get some extra things. Don't want you and Mikey messing with them all now, do I?" Donnie laughed.  
  
Raph forced a laugh. "Heh, guess not".  
  
"Hey Master Splinter!" Leo said, smiling.  
  
Raph turned round and smiled innocently at his Master. Splinter walked out of his bedroom and stood in the middle of his sons. He looked at the sofa then at the empty space next to him.  
  
"My son", Splinter said, turning to Raph. "Where is my armchair?"  
  
"Oh, Mikey's -"  
  
"Hey Raph!" Mikey said, coming into the room, an armchair covering his head and site. "Got the armchair! Now we just have to replace it with the old one. Man, I can't believe I set it on fire -"  
  
"Mikey", Raph said slowly.  
  
"Help me get this thing down these stairs, bro!" Mikey carried on, not realising Leo, Donnie and Splinter were standing there. "It's a good job I managed to get this thing before Leo and Donnie came home. And Splinter would kill me if he found out what I did". Mikey half stumbled, half walked down the stairs. "Ok", he said, turning round to face Raph. "Let's get this thing - Ahh! Oh, hi Master Splinter . . ."  
  
Mikey quickly dropped the sofa in the space next to him. "I was just, erm -"  
  
"My son", Splinter said, holding up one hand. "Please explain".  
  
Mikey smiled sweetly. "Heh . . . well, erm . . . Raph did it!!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
(Ok, I didn't think this was THAT good, but I decided to post it anyway. It was just something I did out of boredom.  
  
Well, peace out! t-u-r-t-l-e power!  
  
tmnt_luver x) 


End file.
